Containment of an isolated sterile environment and controlled processes within the environment are central ideas behind having a deployable compact surgical and biological apparatus and methods of use. One application for the apparatus is to perform surgical, medical and non-medical procedures with post-operation capability. Current systems spaces have limitations; they are large, not collapsible, limited in number, stationary, and must contain the patient's entire body, even in mobile medical units. In addition to these limitations, and in spite of these sterile precautions, nosocomial infections due to cross-contamination and exposure to exogenous or endogenous airborne contaminants are still very high. There is a need for a sterile controlled microenvironment. In larger scale emergencies, battlefields, and areas of conflict, mobile field treatment units and other disaster response surgical field units are widely used in spite of their limitations of number, locations, size, cost and time of deployment and limitation of functions. After initial treatment there is a need for post-surgical care facilities for large wounds, amputations and burns. More often, specific wound treatment and healing, such as skin grafting treatment, may require specific procedures and highly specialized facilities for treatment and containment, one of which is hyperbaric oxygen therapy (HBOT). HBOT chambers are large, complex to use, expensive to manufacture and assemble, and require specific medical facilities. These chambers are often used for limited time periods for diabetic wounds and persistent wound infection treatment. All of these treatments require the placement of the patient entirely within a controlled space with limited access for direct treatment, and an expensive hospitalization with the presence of an aseptic environment; which are limited and hard to maintain. Such contained spaces are not always available, are limited in numbers and are expensive.
An immediate step is wound control, preparation and treatment, while post-care and healing comprise a longer term step. During these processes, medical dressings are not able to contain the wound while keeping it directly accessible for monitoring to the care provider. Bandages and liquid dressings may trap foreign contaminants in the wound, and may not prevent further contamination. Therefore, there is a critical need for site accessibility for treatment methods of wound and burn triage, along with containment to help prevent further complications that can lead to undesirable outcomes.
In a wide range of laboratory and industrial settings for biological, chemical, electronic or other special processing needs, there is the need to perform the work in a sterile, aseptic or isolated and contained environment. Special requirements are sometimes overwhelming and costly to achieve.